Simplistic Beauty
by Winter Winks 221
Summary: Penny is feeling crushed and losing hope of adoption after being rescued from Madame Medusa by the mice. Can Miss Bianca and Bernard restore her spirits?


Everyone cheers as they race away from the dark and murky swamp, the burning remains of a house boat, the screams of the Devil herself and her green, massive to-be executioners.

Miss Bianca hugs Bernard in triumph "Oh Bernard, you were wonderful!" She exclaims, ending the embrace and instead taking his paws in her own with an enchanting smile.

Bernard stammers "Well... it ...it was nothing really, Miss Bianca," in reply, looking at his friend, feeling himself blush slightly at her charming smile.

"Nonsense-you were a great help to me to rescue poor Penny."

They dropped off Ellie Mae, Luke and their friends some distance away from the boat, to be on the safe side from Brutus and Nero.

"Thank you so much, everyone." Bernard says politely. "This mission would not have gone so well if it weren't for your help."

"It was no problem," Ellie Mae replies "I'm just glad she's safe, and now she can be reunited with her family!" She adds joyfully, but Penny suddenly feels a wave of hopelessness and heartbreak wash over her. Ellie Mae's innocent statement causes her mind to cast back to something Medusa had said to her on the swamp boat.

' _Why would anyone want a homey little girl like you?'_

 _..._

"Penny, what's wrong?" Asks the white Hungarian mouse, in a voice softer than silk as Penny started up the swamp mobile after saying goodbye.

"I don't think I'll get adopted." She replies, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She cuddles her teddy close to her, mindful of the Devil's Eye- the reason for her suffering. Even though Madame Medusa is long gone, she almost feels as if she is still tee e, threatening her, yelling, saying horrible things...

Miss Bianca feels both heartbroken and more wrathful than she cares to admit. Just what had that horrid woman said to poor Penny? The question swirls uneasily in her mind, but she doesn't want to upset the poor little girl further, so she decides not to probe further into the matter.

"There, there darling -what's not to love about you?" She asks. She knew that if she could, she would consider adopting Penny - the girl is crafty, cute and caring. What parent wouldn't want that?

"Well Medusa said I'm homey –I'm not pretty like you are." The orphan tells her, as she starts fidgeting with her teddy's arm.

"Sometimes Penny simple beauties are the most magical beauty of all. Did you know that daisies are considered weeds?"

"No," Penny answers, confused by where this is heading. "Why?"

"Well there are people out there who cherish the beauty of a daisy more than the most radiant rose in their gardens." Miss Bianca explains.

"Really-you mean that?" Penny asks, hopefully.

"Of course I do, darling." Miss Bianca assures, patting Penny's wrist as she couldn't reach her hand.

"You really were incredible Penny," Bernard cuts in. "You did come up with our escape plan- very clever indeed." Penny smiles at her furry friends despite her still present tears.

"That horrible Medusa's got what she deserved!" Miss Bianca declares scornfully, to which Bernard only nods in agreement.

...

Nearly half an hour later, she is found still driving the swampmobile by some kindly folks who send her home by plane. One of them accompanies her home, as he a is due to return to New York anyway , and she is appreciative of this gesture.

"Thank you so much, Mr Salterwallis." She says, giving him a hug as the two disembark at New York, with Bernard and Bianca in a pocket of her dress.

"You're welcome, little lady." He replies, returning the gesture briefly, just before the police meet with her and it was agreed that she would be taken back to the orphanage in a police car to prevent further abduction. One of the officers gently removes the 'Devil' s Eye' from her teddy and locks the precious gem up in a strongbox.

Wendell Salterwallis knows that, somehow, this little flower had bloomed, and her beauty outshone all those in the garden of Earth. He prays for her later that night, and the next day, a couple looking for a child as they struggled to have their own are charmed by Penny and decide to adopt her.

Bernard and Bianca still hear occasional updates about her, as her neighbours had a mouse there who was a friend of Bernard's and saw her often enough.

And all of them were blossoming.


End file.
